The Bride
by Eclair - Homicidal Pastry
Summary: Insipired by 'The Bride of Reanimater.' After the final battle the word is safe once more, but for how much longer will Kilobyte and Fear remain in the shadows? Chapter 4 is finally here!
1. The Lost and Found

It was nighttime, the rain made the wet concrete glisten like silver in the moonlight, the only source of illumination in the park. They both laughed as they ran off the path and under a tree to escape the rain, even though it was a bit pointless now that they were soaking wet.

It had been the perfect evening, no interruptions, no misunderstandings, everything had gone well. They had gone to a Noodle House for dinner, the food had been good, although they had been more concerned with the jokes they were swapping and stories they were telling. Then they had gone to the movies, they had seen a thriller. During the scene where they stalker had grabbed the heroine from behind she had grasped him in fright. His heart had stopped, not because of the scene, but because of the fact that she was in his arms.

Then had decided to walk through the park on the way home, oblivious to the dark thunderclouds gathering over their heads. Yet the moon still shore through, making their skin sparkle. He gazed into her eyes for a long moment, then wordlessly he pulled her close...

Ace sat on the roof on the Thunder Tower, staring at the moon. He couldn't get the thoughts of her out of his head. The look on her face before she disappeared in front of him, the way she had sacrificed herself. He had never felt this way before, he had never realised he cared for her until she was gone.

Sparks saw Ace's silhouette against the silver moon. He had been very silent since the final battle, and she knew why, Lady Illusion. Ace had loved her, but he never really realised it. Sparks had never understood why, she was an evil, bitchy, possessive creature, but after what she had done for him, she guessed that there was some good inside her.

Sparks felt her heart being wrenched as she watched him, she couldn't stand to see him like this. Silently she walked up and sat next to him, 'Do you want to play a game of chess?' she asked softly.

Ace smiled weakly, 'No thanks.'

Sparks sighed, 'Are you going to stay up here all night staring at the moon?'

Ace shrugged, 'Probably.'

'She's not gone for good,' Sparks whispered, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Ace looked at her, 'I try and remind myself of that, but every time I do I'm also reminded that Fear, Kilobyte and the others aren't gone either, and that bothers the hell out of me.'

'We're Lightning Knights Ace,' Sparks reminded him. 'We don't fear the future, we just take it as it comes, "Do Right and Fear Not."'

Ace looked back at the moon sadly, 'If you can't fear the future, how can you look forward too it either?'

Sparks realised that only time would be able to console him, so she just sat with him, and watched the moon.

At least Mark was having a good time, she thought, he was out on a date with Kat. She smiled as remembered when Kat had asked her of she and Ace were together. She had considered the possibility before, and she remembered feeling a slight bit of jealousy when she had admitted that Ace loved Lady Illusion, but she couldn't love Ace, that would be too weird.

Kilobyte watched they evils in their cage from the other side of the bars. These one's had remained loyal to him, but he still didn't want them wondering around his lair, getting in his way of his progress. They all looked fearful and apprehensive, Kilobyte smirked, he had made sure they would. It was a shame that the two most powerful of his evils were his most traitorous, that would change though.

He walked down spiralling stone staircase to where he kept his traitors. In the first sat Lord Fear dejectedly on a rusty old chair, 'Fear,' said Kilobyte. 'You have a chance to redeem yourself when you deserve to be destroyed forever. You should consider yourself lucky.'

Fear looked at him, 'What does this redemption entail?'

Kilobyte smiled as he visualized his impending victory, 'We are going to attempt another invasion of the Mortal Realm, and this time we'll have a secret weapon, so nothing will stand in our way. Still, I'll will require your power.'

A glimmer of hope appeared in Fear's ruby red eye, 'Does this mean I'll be reunited with my staff and be let out of this prison?'

Kilobyte nodded, 'Then I look forward to it,' answered Fear.

Kilobyte left him and walked down the corridor to the next cell. In the corner sat a woman, she looked forlorn and very out of place, her expression was distant. He clicked the door of the cell open and walked in. Swiftly he wrapped a tentacle around her wrist and lifted her into the air where she just hung dejectedly, her spirits broken, Kilobyte had made sure of that as well.

'You were foolish,' he told her. 'Your little trick cost me a lot, but it also helped me realise your potential, not many shape shifters can mimic the powers of the things that they take the shape of. You were probably my most promising of my minions, you were the one that caught Sparks. Maybe if you'd concentrated on your mission instead of love and jealousy you could have become more...then my minion.'

He dropped her back to the floor and she merely whimpered in protest, 'But it is too late now,' Kilobyte continued. 'But you can still be of use to me, and maybe one day, you'll be able stand as almost my equal, if you're lucky. Shame, you're a pretty thing.'


	2. The Evil Overlord

_**I might not be able to update over the next couple of weeks since I've got a guest coming to stay (YAY!) but I'll try and update again after that. I know Kilobyte's a little different but let's just say the power's gone to his head. (If you have any suggestions on what sure happen next please post them cause I was lazy and couldn't be bothered planning everything out. Ooo! I just had an idea for a new fanfic...better write that down...)**_

Mark heard the basketball bounce against the concrete driveway as he approached Kat's house. He didn't announce his presence immediately and instead watched her from nearby. Finally he called out to her, 'Er, hi Kat.'

She stopped and held the basketball in her hands as she turned to look at him and smiled shyly, 'Oh, hi.'

'So...' Mark said uncertainly.

'So...' she echoed.

'Erm, it was fun last night,' he said finally.

She grinned, 'Yeah, really fun.'

'Well, we had a lot of fun...'

'Yes a lot of fun.'

Mark felt a butterfly the size of a robin fly around inside his stomach, 'Well, yeah see you,' he said quickly and started to half walk and half run in the opposite direction.

The sound of sneakers running across the footpath met his ears, and he felt a hand on his shoulder swing him around. Kat beamed as she kissed lightly on the lips, and Mark just knew he had a goofy look on his face and blushed.

'Your house, pizza, movie?' asked Kat.

Mark nodded quickly, goofy look still on his face. She smirked and ran back to his driveway, stumbling a little as she looked back at him. Once she was out of sight Mark ran to the DVD store.

The programmed hairs went up on the back of Rick's neck as he realised Kilobyte was watching him from the shadows. He attempted to type faster but the chains around his wrists and ankles weren't helping.

Finally Kilobyte stepped out from his hiding place, 'How is the project progressing?'

Rick typed feverishly, 'Very well, very well, assuming you have your programming ready.'

'It's ready,' answered Kilobyte.

Rick hit one final key of the computer console and sighed, 'So am I.'

Kilobyte smiled wickedly, 'Excellent.'

Lady Illusion stepped into the Main Complex in Kilobyte's Fortress, a large stone building. Immediately an energy barrier went up around her and she realised why, for her own protection. The other evils were all here, each of them with a force field surrounding them also. She and Lord Fear were the one's in the biggest danger, Lord Fear from the other evils after he had turned against them, and she from Lord Fear, after she had betrayed him, twice.

Kilobyte stepped out from a door way hidden somewhere in the gloom with the mortal know as 'Rick' in tow. Kilobyte looked out over his collection of minions smugly. Lady Illusion saw Lord Fear flinch in agitation and anger, although the others just seemed plain afraid. That was understandable, the things that they had all been subjected to by Kilobyte on their arrival back in the 6th dimension was not something she wanted to remember, and she'd rather be deleted then relive them. The only reason Lord Fear was angry was because his susceptibility to spite was higher then his susceptibility to fear. That was usually a sight of either true fearlessness, or true evil.

'Now that you are all here, I have something to say to you all, be proud. Be proud for you are about to be part of the greatest invasion force to the Mortal Realm ever,' Kilobyte declared, Lady Illusion felt nervous as she saw his manic expression, but then shook it off, reminding herself that she should be used to working under madmen.

'I have amassed our army, and they await the signal to attack,' Kilobyte had gained control of the 'evil' side of the sixth dimension, which had previously belonged to Lord Fear, soon after he had been destroyed, 'but first we must transport them to the mortal realm, and to do that we need the Amulet of Zoar. We have enough power to transport a small group, and since you are my most powerful minions it will be you. Our mission is too find the amulet, a job you all should be well acquainted with, but this time we have another weapon at our disposal.'

Lady Illusion noticed a pair of acid green eyes in the gloom staring at her, she shivered, wondering whether that was the weapon Kilobyte was talking about. When Kilobyte had finished his speech Rick hit a few buttons on a handheld console and all the evils beside Lord Fear and Lady Illusion disappeared into a spiralling vortex. Kilobyte approached them both and sighed, 'If you hadn't betrayed me this wouldn't have been necessary,' he sounded regretful, but they knew he was just being patronizing. 'At least I know you won't betray me again.' He produced a black, velvety, rectangular box, and inside, lying on red silky cloth were two metallic, purple centipedes, squirming and wriggling.

Lady Illusion backed away, but met the sting of an energy field, Kilobyte looked at her, 'I think you can go first. They won't bite you, unless you do anything that would displease me, and trust me, if they do bite you, how would you like to spend the rest of your existence down stairs?' They all knew exactly what he was talking about, they'd been sent down stairs when they'd arrived.

The energy barrier around her dropped and before she could think Kilobyte dropped one of the centipedes onto her hand. She shrieked as it burrowed under her skin. Lord Fear looked both disgusted and terrified, and perhaps even a bit jealous that he'd never thought of such a thing. Lady Illusion felt dizzy as she felt it more beneath her skin. She saw Kilobyte approach Fear with the next centipede, but the vortex engulfed her before she could discover what happened next.


	3. So it begins

_**Chuck comes into the story! YAY FOR CHUCK! Since when do Chuck and I act exactly the same? Who knows? YAY! FOR RANDOM AND HIS HUGE CLAW! Ok, enough of that now. This will probably be the last update for a while but I'll try and catch up, I just remembered, I need a disclaimer...**_

**_I don't own Ace Lightning; if I did things would be very weird indeed. I don't know who does own it but good for them, I'm just making the characters dance, DANCE MY PRETTIES! DANCE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (Whoops, I mean _their _pretties.)_**

_**WARNING: Strangely enough this chapter contains minor spoilers for 'House on Haunted Hill' I love that movie! Best horror movie ever!**_

'Random, don't you remember? You're a Lightning Knight, we're on your side,' Ace tried to reason with Random after they had found him trying to attack two small children who had been throwing stones at cars in the junkyard.

'Shut up weaklings!' he yelled as he tossed Sparks aside with his claw. Sparks hit one of the cars with a loud 'CLUNK.'

As Sparks picked herself up Ace aimed his wrist canons at Random, 'Ok Random, I'm sorry, but you're out of control,' Sparks and Ace both aimed there weapons at Random, and the spirals of energy hit him in the chest. He roared in anger but soon he was hanging lifelessly like a puppet with his strings cut.

Ace sighed sadly for his old friend, he wanted to help him but his evil side was too strong, he was a danger to both them and the mortals. They had tried to return him to the 6th Dimension once, maybe they could try again.

Sparks also looked sad, she rubbed her side where she had hit the car, ' Ace, I know this sounds a little unkind but there are some chains over there and I was thinking...' she trailed off, but Ace knew exactly what she meant.

'Are you sure that's necessary? We've never needed to do it before.'

'Well there weren't as many kids before,' Sparks retorted, and she was right.

'I know,' Ace mumbled solemnly, 'Mark mentioned something about economic growth or something like that, whatever that means.'

Sparks decided to compromise, 'Maybe...maybe we could just make it harder to get into the junkyard, there are enough things to block the entrance.'

Ace smiled, 'Yes, that sounds better.'

Mark ran his fingers over the spines of the DVDs, but he was at a complete loss knowing what Kat would like.

He heard a familiar voice, 'Hey dude, why are you in the romance section? The REAL movies are on the horror shelf.'

Mark smiled as he saw Chuck, 'I've got a dinner date with Kat tonight, well kind of, actually it's more like pizza and a movie at my house. On a second thought that's exactly what it is...'

Chuck gave Mark a funny look, 'Gee love has made you weird dude. Not me though, Jess and I have been going out for...' he started counting on his fingers, '...well we've been going out for a while in a happy and steady relationship and I haven't changed a bit,' he crossed his arms smugly.

Mark rolled his eyes, 'Well Casanova, if you're such an expert on relationships and girls perhaps you could help me pick a DVD.'

Chuck looked thoughtful for a second, 'Well...Jess loves "House on Haunted Hill," there's this really cool scene where this dude swings this other dude's chair around and the dude has his head hollowed out!'

'Er, Chuck I was thinking something light and maybe a little romantic.'

'Um, "Starship Troopers?"' Chuck suggested.

Mark had a huge urge to bang his head up against the wall, 'Chuck, isn't that movie about giant alien bugs ripping people apart?'

'Yeah dude, but it still has romance in it, set against a background of gore!' said Chuck happily.

Mark decided to approach this in a different manner, 'Chuck, what's the worst you've ever seen?'

Chuck rolled his eyes, 'Once my mom made me watch "Sense and Sensibility" with her. Man is that an experience I don't want to relive!'

Mark signed with relief, 'Chuck, you're a genius.'

Chuck blinked, a little confused, 'Er...anytime dude.'

Kilobyte dropped from the ferris wheel and looked around his new 'kingdom.' The other minions appeared around him from their respective areas, besides Lady Illusion and Rick. Lady Illusion spun into existence rather gracefully, while Rick formed from a collection of 1's and 0's. Rick patted his body down in disbelief, and then quickly ran into the house of mirrors and laughed in joy, 'I'm real again!' he cried. 'I'm real!'

Kilobyte's tentacle followed him in and wound around his arm, pulling him out violently, 'That's enough of that now,' he growled. 'See it as a reward, one that can easily be revoked. Now on to more important matters, do you have her?'

Rick nodded, 'Have you thought of what you're going to call her?'

Kilobyte shook his head, 'No but it will be something fitting.'

Rick flinched, 'You're not going to call her "George" are you?'

Kilobyte frowned, 'What in the name of the sixth dimension gave you that idea?'

'Have you read...oh never mind,' Rick sighed.

A buzzing sound met their ears, and though the darkness of the night came an enormous insect, too huge to even be a freak of nature. It landed in front of them. Kilobyte beamed, 'Ah, Fred, I knew you'd come to me,' he rubbed the monster on the head as if it were a dog. 'Now once she's activated my 'family' will be complete. He smiled sadistically, and Rick thought it best to back away.

Duff sung along to the radio as he counted is monthly earnings, 'MONEY! MONEY! MONEY! Must be funny, in a rich man's world...'

Although the radio was on full blast, he heard something over the noise, coming from outside, laughter, manic laughter. His stomach turned over as he realised what this meant, the cartoons had returned once again.


	4. Enter the Bride

**_PHEW! Finally writing a new chapter! A big BIG thanks to Hyperpscyhomanic for motivating me to continue. Another big thanks to EVERYBODY who reviewed me, you guys make me feel so special. Sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes in this cause I just got a new computer and it's Microsoft word dos this weird thing with commas. This chapter might be a little short as I'm just getting back into the gist of writing._**

_**Er…well it so happens that my computer is currently being hijacked by one of my characters and unless I want to have my brains blown out I gotta let them type for a while…where did she get that revolver anyway?! I never gave her one of those…**_

_I am the Bride. That means many things. It means destruction. Destruction of the Lightning Knights, all of them, their city and their grossly inaccurate ethics. Destruction of many of the mortals, not all of them, that would be too swift, too kind, some must survive the merging, to see their world torn apart by the sweet annihilation I shall cause. Destruction of any beings that are seen unworthy of the new horrifically dark and beautiful realm Kilobyte and I shall create._

_I may be a bride, but I am also a tamer, I tame darkness, nightmares, fears and all the horrors in the worlds both real and fictional. It obeys me for it knows that I will nurture it and help it to grow, expand into a great all devouring entity. Nothing is more beautiful than seeing a person's sanity being torn apart by fear, this I look forward to observing on many occasions in the future, each time it will become sweeter and more intense, this sight never gets old or becomes worn out, it is always fresh._

_So unsuspecting is my appearance that itwouldsuggest that I am uncapable of such things, this slightly angers me, for I like to make a good first impression, but this is what my Master, Kilobyte insists, and he is the one entity that I do not tame, as he is my tamer, and my loyalty is his and his alone. For me, no bond is stronger than the Tamer and their creature, whether this bond is between Kilobyte and I, or I and fear itself._

_We are a family, and our bonds are strong, the minions are our slaves and warriors, the Lightning Knights our enemies and the mortals our victims._

_Soon I shall experience true existence in the moral realm for the first time, and then my family will be put into action._

If Kilobyte was his greatest creation, she had to be one of his finest works of art. Her skin tone was that of an American Indian, with a slight hint of gold that seemed to glisten in whatever light. Her body was finely carved into the slender shape of an athletic human woman and dressed in the clothing that a lion tamer would wear, yet the deep red velvety material and top hat tipped playfully to the side gave her the look of a showgirl.

Her face was one of flawless feminine beauty, yet with a slight hint of feline in her features. Sequins sparkled underneath her yellow, cat like eyes, and in a Maori-like pattern on her chin beneath plum, blood red lips. Her hair, tied back in an asymmetrical bun, was an array of hot colors, mostly dark browns and reds with a smattering of blond.

On her back were too golden wings like those of an eagle, and below those was a lion's tail that at would often flicker back and forth in a mischievous manner. Her hands had talons or claws in place of nails, and her right hand clutched what started off as a black leather whip, but somewhere along the way black, dead leather morphed into the black shining scales of a very much alive cobra with acid green eyes.

At the moment the Bride was motionless, sleeping you could say, standing rigid in a tent of the carnival with Rick, her eyes open, a humored smirk on her face, yet responding to no stimuli.

Rick was meant to activate her when Kilobyte arrived, yet he couldn't help but wonder whether he should delete her now and be done with his life as a slave. As soon as Kilobyte found out his life would be over and done with all together, but at least he wouldn't have to live with the guilt of being responsible for what Kilobyte was planning. This was way over board from what Rick had been intending, this was way beyond genocide or Armageddon, this was literally making life a living hell.

If Rick was going to do anything about the Bride, it was too late, Kilobyte entered the tent. He had seen the Bride in living form before, but at those times she had been out of focus, and parts of her had been missing, she had also been incapable of communication.

But now that she had been perfected he simply started at her in awe. Not only at her beauty, but also at what she represented, the fulfillment of his lust for power. He walked around the motionless figure as Rick gave him some distance, examining every inch of her. After a long while he stood back, still not taking his eyes off his new partner in crime, and simply nodded to Rick.

Hands trembling, Rick tapped the commands on the keyboard that would bring the Bride to life. He had to really focus to hit the enter key. As soon as that key was hit the feeling in the room immediately changed to an oppressing feeling control and power.

The Bride showed her first signs of life as the fingers around her cobra whip twitched and she blinked her feline eyes. She took at moment to take a deep breath of air before stretching out her limbs in a causal manner. Once she had finished taking in her surroundings, she looked Kilobyte in the eye and a submissive, yet almost playful look came across her face. Ignoring Rick, she strolled right up to Kilobyte and in a smooth, seductive tone she greeted him, 'Hello Master, when does our work begin?'


End file.
